Every Snowflake's Different - Just Like You
by EtherealBeguile
Summary: { Malec / AU / Fluffy as heck. } Random Malec christmas shopping / dinner one-shot. Review?


_**~ Nothing like some cute Malec to get you in the Holiday spirit, right? ~**_

* * *

"_Must_ we continue? My feet feel like they're about to fall off, Magnus." Alec pouted and slumped down onto a nearby bench that, surprisingly was empty. The pair had been shopping for Christmas presents all day and although Alec thought it stupid to celebrate a mundane tradition, he went along with it for the sake of Magnus' happiness. Plus, Magnus had promised to take him to dinner tonight if he went along, but he wasn't so sure if it was worth it any more. His feet were sore from hours of walking around crowded shops and streets and all he wanted now was a break from it all and to go home.

"My darling Alexander," Magnus chuckled out, bending down to peck a feather-light kiss to Alec's lips. The pair got a few stares from passing mundanes, but it didn't bother Alec like it used to. "You stay here and rest your feet, biscuit. I have to buy your present now anyway." With a jovial grin plastered on his features, the warlock blended into the crowd, leaving a smiling Alec on his own.

It was just starting to get dark, the winter sun setting and grey clouds masking the sky. The air was frigid and chilled and Alec pulled his thick winter coat further around him in attempt to block out the cold. When he breathed he made ghosts in the air and he knew his nose would be red from the frosty wind. Like that stupid reindeer mundanes sing about at this time of year.

Alec hated winter. He didn't understand how anyone could like it, really. It was so bloody cold all the time and stupid mundanes always got in the way with their rushing around trying to buy gifts and food for the holidays. Thanksgiving was bad enough, but Christmas was just...Hateful.

"Why so glum, chum?" Magnus pulled Alec from his thoughts, a small smile playing with the shadowhunters' lips. "Nothing, Magnus. You know me- my neutral face is like a serial killers'." His words made the warlock laugh; a familiar sound that Alec always found endearing. After a moment, Magnus moved his many bags onto one hand and extended his now free one to Alec, who placed his own gloved hand inside it, clasping it tightly.

"Enough shopping, darling Alexander. How about that dinner I promised?"

"Dinner?" Alec's head perked up at the mention of food. "Sounds fantastic. I'm famished." He grinned.

"Then let's go. I know this wonderful bar that sells fantastic food and the best mulled cider you'll ever taste."

When they had arrived at said bar, it was pretty easy to find somewhere to sit. It was as good as empty - the only other people there being the employees, an old couple at the other end, and a middle-aged man sat drinking alone at the bar.

They chose a small, secluded booth in the corner. It was well-lit and the seats were comfortable against Alec's tired and achy body. The place had a classic bar feel to it, one you might see in an old action movie. Paintings of war times were hung on the walls alongside a large American flag. It was too warm inside for all of their winter clothes, so the pair shed their coats and gloves.

Within minutes of their arrival, a dark-haired waitress in a black jeans and a cream knit jumper, her hair tied back into a tight ponytail, came over to their table, notepad in hand. "What can I get you guys?" She asked, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose with the end of her pen.

After taking a moment to order their food and two mulled ciders (Which Alec didn't exactly think sounded good, but Magnus had insisted upon), the waitress slipped away and the two were left alone.

Magnus reached across the table and took hold of one of Alec's hands, a small smile toying with the corner of his lips. "I had a wonderful time today. Thank you for joining me, Alexander. I know how much you hate all this." He gestured the day of shopping with a flick of his hand in the direction of the shopping bags cluttering the floor beneath the table.

The shadowhunter couldn't help the responding smile that came onto his face. Before he'd met Magnus, he rarely smiled around anyone, even himself. The damn warlock was turning him into a lovesick little girl. Not that he minded, of course. _This is what love will do to you_, he thought.

"It's no bother. I just don't understand why you didn't just snap your fingers and have all of this in the apartment already?"

Magnus smoothed the pad of his thumb across Alec's knuckles, watching it go thoughtfully a moment before answering. "Don't laugh, but I love the shopping for gifts. It's the only thing that puts me in a festive mood. I love the looking for presents and the cold weather making me wear a bunch of layers." He looked up into Alec's eyes, his glamour making his eyes seem a deep brown instead of his usual cat-like ones. "And this. The part after shopping where I sit in a restaurant and drink hot drinks... I'm just glad that this year I get to do it with the one I love." The warlock's eyes glittered with an emotion Alec couldn't tell. Alec lifted his free hand, lightly cupping Magnus' cheek in it and drawing him closer for a kiss.

He could feel Magnus smiling against his lips as he kissed him, so he continued; soft and slow. He didn't care if anyone was watching, he was going to kiss the man he loved and he didn't give a shit about who had anything to say about it.

"Um...Excuse me..." Someone muttered and Alec broke away quickly, looking up at their waitress who was stood awkwardly by their table, a tray balanced on her arm that had their food and drinks on.

"Sorry." Alec muttered, biting his lip slightly in embarrassment as a flush crept upon his cheeks. He heard Magnus whisper from across the table, "I'm not," but it was too quiet for the girl to hear. Alec kicked him under the table, earning him an adorable glare from the warlock.

"That's okay." The girl, Nicola her badge read, said. "Ya'll are so cute I almost felt bad to break you up." She had a slight southern accent when she spoke.

"Thanks, doll." Magnus replied, flashing her a quick wink before she hurriedly set down their food and drinks and scurried away. "Where were we?" The warlock muttered in a salacious tone and attempted to draw Alec in for another kiss, but he was denied. Alec drew back, shaking his head.

"I don't think so," he said, "I'm starved. You can wait until after dinner."

* * *

Dinner didn't last long. Alec had wolfed it down like he hadn't eaten in weeks, and so had Magnus once he'd stopped pouting at Alec's denial. The cider was actually pretty tasty once you got past the initial bitterness, too. The two were almost back at the apartment now, hand in hand with shopping bags hanging from their free hands as the moon rose high in the night sky.

Snow had started falling while they were eating and now there was a thick white layer covering everything. It gave Magnus an idea...

The warlock delivered a swift and playful kick to his lover's backside, leaving a smear of snow on the boy's jeans. Alec stopped in his tracks and turned to face Magnus, a playful glare on his features that made Magnus crack up with laughter.

"What was that for?" Alec asked, attempting to hide the amusement in his tone. "I couldn't resist!" Magnus spoke between laughing. Alec dropped his shopping bags and tackled Magnus to the floor. The warlock dropped his bags upon impact and made an 'oof!' noise as he hit the floor. Alec sat upon his hips and grinned devilishly down at him, muttering out, "By the Angel, you're going to pay. These are my favourite jeans."

"Ooh, that sounds fun. Do give me details, Alexander, my darling."

The boy simply rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of snow, proceeding to shove it down Magnus' shirt. The warlock made a loud noise and flung Alec off, scrambling to his knees and shuffling the snow out of the shirt. It fell out of the bottom and landed in a _thump _on the rest of the patted snow.

Alec was on his knees beside Magnus, almost doubled over with laughter. "Oh, you find that funny, do you?" Magnus arched a perfectly shaped brow. His companion could barely breathe from laughing, let alone speak, so he simply nodded frantically and clutched his stomach as it was beginning to hurt. The warlock pouted and folded his arms. "You'll pay for that."

Once he'd calmed down a little, Alec reached out and curled his fingers into Magnus' coat. "Oh, shut up, will you?" He said and with a grin on his lips, he dragged Magnus over to him and crashed his lips to the warlock's own. Magnus grunted with surprise but relaxed into the kiss eventually. The kiss was slow at first, tender and exploring, but it soon turned more heated. The shadowhunter straddled his lap and pressed against him, his lips hungry and fervid as his hands wandered along his lover's body. Magnus had begun to guide Alec to lay down in the snow, but Alec moaned out a small, "No," and broke away from the kiss. "Not here. Wait until we're home at least." He grinned.

With a newly found motive to get back to the apartment, they picked up their bags and made their way home, grateful for the fact that it was night time so nobody would have seen their public display of affection.

Once they had stepped inside and dropped their bags, Magnus as good as attacked Alec, shoving him against the nearest wall and attacking his lips with his own. Small moans came from the other boys' lips as the warlocks' own moved to his neck. Their coats were dropped alongside their gloves and soon Alec was without a shirt. Magnus always was _so _impatient.

Without realising, they had moved to the plush sofa in the middle of the living room and Magnus had used his powers to light a fire in the fireplace while he straddled the boy's hips. The room was filled with warmth, but the pair had barely noticed as their own heated bodies provided plenty of warmth to last a lifetime. Alec shifted, flipping over so he was above Magnus, his lips attacking his boyfriend's neck and his teeth nipping at his collarbone. The action made a small moan slip from Magnus' lips.

Moving his lips back to the warlocks', he muttered out against them. "We should go shopping more often if this is the outcome."

Magnus grinned uncontrollably, silently agreeing with the suggestion before he pulled his shadowhunter boy down for another kiss.

* * *

**_~ I hope you enjoyed this random one-shot! Leave a review? x ~_**


End file.
